


Giving Up Control & Letting Out Stress:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abandonment, Abandonment Issues, Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Chains, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Episode: s04e21 Makani 'Olu a Holo Malie (Fair Winds and Following Seas), Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flogging, Gen, General, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Self Confidence Issues, Sessions, Sex, Sexual Content, Showers, Slash, Stress Relief, Trust, Trust Issues, Whipping, blindfold, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling stressed out, & like he is not a great leader, Danny is there to help him tbrough, First a little erotic session, & then quality time, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was feeling stressed out, & like he is not a great leader, Danny is there to help him tbrough, First a little erotic session, & then quality time, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams took one look at his partner & lover, & made a motion with his finger, & said in a commanding tone, "Strip", which Commander Steve McGarrett did, He couldn't believe the life he has lately, & it was going wrong, He started to doubt himself, & about what he is doing for Five-O, He broke up with Lynn, which was completely okay with her, Danny had broken up with Melissa, & for now, He is happy being a father to his kids, But the attraction was too big to ignore, so they got together, & acted upon, their passion, lust, desires, & heat.

 

 

"I am gonna chain you up to the bedroom, & then I am gonna blindfold you, if it becomes too much, Let me know okay ?", Steve said with a nod, & said, "I will, I promise, Danno, I trust you completely", Those words warmed the blond's heart, cause it became a ritual, whenever they feel the need to do this. The Loudmouth Detective kissed his bare back, & said, "Don't worry, Babe, We will fix this, You will feel like yourself again". He began to the process of chaining his lover up in the bedroom, by the support poles, & then blindfolded him. He started the session, by saying, "I am gonna bring on the intensity", He lightly whipped Steve's back, back of his thighs, & his shapely delicious ass, The Former Seal was loving everything so far.

 

"You think of yourself as a failure, & you think that you don't belong here at Five-O, or here in general, Don't you, Babe ?", Steve only could nod, Danny released a sharp slap on the ass with the flogger, "Answer me, Babe, What was that, Babe ?", "Yes, I do think I am a failure, Everything that had happened, It's my fault", he whispered, as a couple of tears fell down his cheek. He suddenly was feeling even more stressed, as he was before. Danny was lucky to know how to deal with Steve, & his stresses.

 

He decided to add a little bit more fun to his plan, he went in front of Steve, licked a wet stripe up his beautiful shaped penis, & then he stuck a cock ring on it, Then he resumed what he was doing, & added even more intensity to what he was doing. Steve was letting his frustration, & emotions after all of these years. "Shhh, It's okay, Baby, Let it out", But Steve had stiffened, & was being stubborn now. "You like it, when someone else take charge, Don't you ?", "No", "Yes, You do, It's okay to admit, Let your feelings out", as his ass was getting spanked, "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, I do", & he lets out all of the pent up emotions, & he started to feel better.

 

Danny spread his lover's redden asscheeks apart, & licked at his entrance, & rimmed him, making it so sensitive, That Steve was howling in response, & then he bit each asscheek, & nibbling on it, making sucking sounds, as he was doing it, He knew that now, he could do this to this wonderful body in front of him, whenever he wants, He doesn't have to ask permission, cause Steve is his forever, & he is Steve's for the same amount of time, He was done with that, He stroked Steve's magnificent cock, til the seal was over the edge, & was about to lose control, It was hard, cause his cock was trapped in the ring, & he was desperate for release, & if he doesn't get it, He will go insane.

 

"Mmmm, Go on, _**My Koa**_ , Let it out, _**My Big Delicious Warrior**_ , You just let it out, Okay ?", The Blond purred seductively, as he increased the tempo on his stroking, & then takes the ring of his large erected penis, & kept up the stroking, with one hand, & tortured his nipples, by pinching them, making them expand so far, that they couldn't expand further, Steve was beginning to lose his resolve, & he warned him, "Danno, I am about to cum", Danny spanked his cock, & said, "Not yet, Let me get into position", & then he began to fuck him, as he was entering, & thrusting into him, Steve really screamed, He screamed out, "DANNNNNOOOOOO !!!!", Then Danny denied, & controlled his orgasm, & lets him release, As the result, He orgasmed really hard.

 

"I am not done with you yet, Super Seal, Not by a long shot", Danny said with a wink, & then he went to the front of his body, & began to worship with his mouth, teeth, & tongue, leaving love & claim marks, all over him, & then nibbled on his cock & nipples. Steve came hard again, & Danny followed, just watching, & then he said, "Come on, Shower time", & he released Steve from his chains, & took off the blindfold, & they headed to the bathroom, Danny treated the red welts on his ass, & marks on his body, before they showered, He knew this, as the night carried on.

 

Danny was tired, & could do round two, He definitely knew that Steve was exhausted too, So they just enjoyed the shower, & let the warm water soothed them from the bad day, that they both experienced, & once they were in just pajama pants, The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "Come on, Let's eat, I am hungry", Steve agreed with a nod, & they had the meal, that the former New Jersey Native had kept warm, til they were ready to eat. They talked about nothing in particular, but then Danny brought up what he wanted to say to his lover.

 

"You know, Steve ?, None of this is your fault, Your mother & Catherine, & Lynn should be eating their hearts out, Cause they should've been getting to know the man, that, I know, & love him unconditionally, It's on them, Also, What happened to Wo Fat, & what it brought, That was on him, & your mother too," Steve looked up at him with uncertainty, & Danny said, "You are not to doubt yourself anymore, You are a fantastic friend, teammate, leader, uncle, & now, "future" stepfather to my kids, & an amazing lover with a killer body", He said with a sly wink, Steve blushed furiously, & then he composed himself, & said, "Thank you, Danno...Thank you for everything", The Loudmouth Detective kissed the side of his head, & said, "You're welcome, Babe", & they had Steve's favorite dessert, that Danny makes really well, Chocolate Chip Fudge Cheesecake, & they continued to enjoy the rest of their evening, before they went to bed, & held each other, til they fell asleep.

 

The End.


End file.
